


Beautiful

by Tatalina



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatalina/pseuds/Tatalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren and Simon have a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catchingspace](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=catchingspace).



> This is a gift for catchingspace for the In the Flesh Exchange. I'm sorry it's so short.

“What are you doing?” Kieren asked quietly, watching Simon from his reclined position on the bed, before pushing himself up on his elbows. They were both naked and sated, enjoying the aftermath of a great round of sex. Simon had decided to leave the bed in search of a washcloth to clean the two of them up—Kieren had been fine with it, since it meant he wouldn’t have to move. Wouldn’t have to leave the warm nest of blankets. The air of the room was still cool, even with the temperature of the room turned up higher than usual. Both of them were still adjusting to being alive again, and the cold was not something either of them enjoyed. Despite what the thermostat read, Kieren had goosebumps already, which is why he’d been grateful when Simon had gotten up.

“Just watching,” was the response. Simon didn’t move from where he stood at the foot of the bed, washcloth in hand.

“I see that. Why?”

“Because you’re beautiful.” It was a short, simple answer, spoken very plainly, as Simon knelt down on the edge of the bed and began gently cleaning Kieren off.

“Nah, I’m not.” Kieren stayed still until Simon was done before rolling onto his side. He didn’t want to have this conversation again, not so soon after sex. Sex was passionate and filled with love, leaving him feeling light and content, whereas this conversation always made him feel useless and wrong inside. It brought back too many memories of his time with Rick; Rick had never complimented Kieren in such a way, had barely ever said anything. 

“You are. You don’t see it, but you are.” Simon finished wiping himself and threw the dirty cloth into the corner of the room, where their laundry basket sat. 

“How?” Kieren sat up, grumpy now. “I’m small and too skinny and my scars—”

“Are a part of you, and you, Kieren Walker, are beautiful. And I like how you’re small. I love it. I love how I can hold you entirely, or cover you with my own body. I like how much bigger I am, and how you always sleep curled into me. Your size is not a bad thing, love.”

“I’m plain, my hair, my body, it’s all plain. And young. How could you find me beautiful when I’m so much younger than you?”

“Because, you just are to me. I don’t know who made you think different, but nothing about you is plain. You’re remarkable—you came alive again, you fought against Blue Oblivion, you stood up against the discrimination of this town. Even if you weren’t gorgeous, which you are, nothing about you is plain.”

“That’s beside the point, all of that.”

Simon sighed and moved forward on the bed until he was sitting next to Kieren, looking down upon the boy that he loved. He hadn’t meant to start this argument again, truly. He’d just been captivated by the sight of Kieren, who had been laying atop the rumpled sheets, eyes closed peacefully. He hadn’t realized how long he’d taken pause, or how strong the force of his gaze must have been until Kieren had spoken.

“Not to me. Kieren, whatever you’ve been told, or whatever you think, I find you beautiful. Your hair is the color of sand on the beaches of France, with the sunset reflecting off of it; it’s wonderful because every time I look at you, I can almost feel the air. That’s you, Kier. You make me happy, you’ve made this second chance at life so much better. That, in of itself, is beautiful. If I have to tell you every day, I will. Until you believe it yourself.” 

With that, Simon leaned down to brush his lips against Kieren’s forehead, pausing to relish in the soft skin beneath his lips. After a few moments, he moved back and adjusted himself until he could lay comfortably, turned towards Kieren.

“Yo-you really think all of that?” Kieren asked quietly, looking over his shoulder.  
Simon nodded silently, eyes watchful. 

Kieren took that in and then rolled over again, until he was facing Simon, their foreheads only a few centimeters apart. 

“Okay.”


End file.
